This study seeks to test the hypothesis that individuals with Alzheimer's Disease will demonstrate a life factor profile which is significantly different from a similar group of normal individuals. The proposed study is the second step in a long range program of research which seeks to explore certain life factors in terms of the onset and progression of the Alzheimer's Disease. Thus this study will add to the body of knowledge concerning the etiology and progression of Alzheimer's Disease. The specific aims of this pilot study aims to (1) determine if the finding of a preliminary instrument development study hold in randomly selected groups, and (2) to further develop a questionnaire. The questionnaire addresses certain life factors, i.e., hygiene practices, dietary and food preparation patterns, disease and treatment history, as well as environmental factors such as recreational and occupational pursuits. Initially the questionnaire will be further developed via consultation. That is, Dr. Barry Gurland, an Alzheimer researcher, will assist in further developing the questions found problematic in the questionnaire development study. Then the questionnaire will be used to survey two randomly selected groups, surrogates of 30 normal subjects and surrogates of those with Alzheimer's Disease to determine if a difference exists on a life factor profile. A discriminant function analysis will be used to answer the major hypothesis; a check of data using a Pearson R of the normals and their surrogates will indicate if the retrospective data is valid. An interrater reliability using a Pearson R of dual surrogate data from the Alzheimer group will indicate the reliability of the data. If the results are positive, a prospective study using the life factor profile will be planned, with newly-diagnosed Alzheimer patients and a group of normal individuals. Nursing, Medicine and Psychology are the disciplines involved.